The invention relates to commercial carwash equipment, specifically to tire washers and tire dressing and shining equipment. Automatic and drive through car washes often include rotary cylindrical-shaped tire brushes on each side of a car. The rotary tire brushes have bristles that extend outward from a center axis and are often made of polyethylene tubing, polypropylene or another stiff plastic and can have feathered plastic tips on the bristles. As a car passes through the carwash, the brushes rotate in a vertical direction, the axis of the cylindrical brushes being perpendicular to the direction of the vehicle's motion. This allows the brush to coat the tires in a multidirectional fashion as the tires rotate for better coverage.
Current tire brushes often include sprayers, nozzles or other applicators that spray chemical onto the cylindrical brushes while a car is being washed or dried. These applicators are not ideal because they waste dressing chemicals, they clog easily, they do not evenly distribute the chemical along the brush, and they do not continuously keep chemical on the brushes. Additionally, when these brushes are not in use, the tire chemical drips off the brushes, wasting considerable amounts of tire chemical and causes the tire brush to be unevenly coated.
The tire chemical itself typically costs between $400 and $1000 per 30 gallon barrel. Additionally, when spilled in a carwash lane, the tire chemical is slippery and dangerous.
What is needed is a device that can distribute chemical evenly along a tire brush without any restriction points in the chemical delivery line while also limiting chemical waste and promotes even brush coating.